In the United States, Canada, and Western Europe infectious disease accounts for approximately 7% of human mortality, while in developing regions infectious disease accounts for over 40% of human mortality. Infectious diseases lead to a variety of clinical manifestations. Among common overt manifestations are fever, pneumonia, meningitis, diarrhea, and diarrhea containing blood. While the physical manifestations suggest some pathogens and eliminate others as the etiological agent, a variety of potential causative agents remain, and clear diagnosis often requires a variety of assays be performed. Traditional microbiology techniques for diagnosing pathogens can take days or weeks, often delaying a proper course of treatment.
In recent years, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has become a method of choice for rapid diagnosis of infectious agents. PCR can be a rapid, sensitive, and specific tool to diagnose infectious disease. A challenge to using PCR as a primary means of diagnosis is the variety of possible causative organisms and the low levels of organism present in some pathological specimens. It is often impractical to run large panels of PCR assays, one for each possible causative organism, most of which are expected to be negative. The problem is exacerbated when pathogen nucleic acid is at low concentration and requires a large volume of sample to gather adequate reaction templates. In some cases there is inadequate sample to assay for all possible etiological agents. A solution is to run “multiplex PCR” wherein the sample is concurrently assayed for multiple targets in a single reaction. While multiplex PCR has proved to be valuable in some systems, shortcomings exist concerning robustness of high level multiplex reactions and difficulties for clear analysis of multiple products. To solve these problems, the assay may be subsequently divided into multiple secondary PCRs.
Nesting secondary reactions within the primary product increases robustness. However, this further handling can be expensive and may lead to contamination or other problems.
The present invention addresses various issues of handling materials to perform biological analysis.